


It's A Mutual Thing

by writerseventeen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerseventeen/pseuds/writerseventeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where both Lionel and Cris are attracted to eachother and this is their respective views on the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Mutual Thing

It’s so obvious by the way he flaunts his body around. In those goddamned CR7 underwear commercials, his shirtless Instagram pictures, and god Messi’s pretty sure Cristiano will find any excuse to take his jersey off during a game.

It’s not like Messi goes out of his way to marvel at the guy, but he is literally everywhere. So Ronaldo knows he’s good looking. If we’re being honest here the whole world knows Cristiano Ronaldo is good looking.

So it only makes sense that Messi knows Ronaldo is good looking too. In fact it’s not un common for the topic to come up in the locker room. The guys like to make fun of Ronaldo’s style and fashion campaigns but it always ends with someone saying, “Make fun of him all you want but you can’t deny, Ronaldo is just one good looking guy.” Then murmurs of agreement typically ensue.

Part of him gets angry about it. In an admittingly childish jealous sort of way, because how can you be that good looking and have that good of soccer skills at the same time? It’s ridiculous. And Messi tries to reason with it you know? Like everyone he knows is a professional athlete. It makes complete sense that everyone is really fit and has great bodies.

Mostly everyone has abs and well defined muscles so Ronaldo really isn’t that special. It’s just that… Cristiano’s body is better somehow. Messi tries not to lie to himself. He knows damn well why Cristiano’s body is the ultimate paragon of beauty. It’s not just his toned abs and well defined muscles. It’s his charisma, how he manages to charm everyone he meets, or even just smiling at a camera lens.

It’s that cocky smirk that says, ‘Yes I’m a douchebag but you still want to fuck me.’ It’s the way he carries himself: chin high, shoulders back, smirk on, like he’s the most important person in the world. Not to mention, they have that ultimate rivalry thing going on between them. Even though they don’t talk much outside of the soccer pitch, Messi knows Ronaldo feels it.

It’s the constant need to better themselves to motivate the other. Messi knows he’s going to come out on top. It’s just so hard to focus on beating Ronaldo when you want to fuck him instead.

> * * *
> 
>  

Ronaldo can positively say that he hates Lionel Messi. However, if we dived a little deeper into that statement it would actually come out as, ‘I hate things I can’t have.’

 Because dammit Ronaldo really hates things he can’t have and Lionel Messi is untouchable. Ronaldo enjoys basing his hatred off the idea that their burning rivalry and their eternal head to head battle of whose best is what gets his blood boiling every time he thinks of Messi.

 But Ronaldo knows better than to lie to himself. The truth is that he thinks Messi is just so fucking hot. And it’s ridiculous because seriously, Messi? Messi is decidedly not traditionally handsome or stereotypically, aesthetically pleasing per say but Ronaldo’s dick says otherwise.

 Cristiano’s always had a weakness for guys that are good at soccer. It’s been that way since he was seven years old. The older teenagers in his neighborhood that could weave between players so effortlessly and seamlessly are the ones Ronaldo’s always deemed most attractive. He guesses the attraction comes from guys that possess such an impressive amount of skill in something that Ronaldo loves so much. It’s kind of like the satisfaction guys get when they see their girlfriend’s wearing their shirts the morning after. It’s just hot.

And you only have to be pretty good for Ronaldo to be willing to drop to his knees. It’s not like he would do that for just anyone, because in the professional football business obviously everyone must be somewhat good at football. But to put it into perspective, if Ronaldo was willing to suck off James Rodriguez, he’d fucking bend over backwards and begged to be fucked on live national television for Lionel Messi. The whole ‘number one in the world’ ranking just elevates Messi to a whole new attractiveness level for Ronaldo. There’s just something so hot about being the best, and Ronaldo would fuck himself if he could, he really would. But Messi is the best and most realistic alternative.

And it’s not just the ‘really good at soccer’ thing that’s good Cristiano so hooked. It’s the way Messi acts in the spotlight. The man acts so humble and quiet in front of the cameras but Ronaldo’s got this feeling that Messi would be so fucking loud and dirty in bed. It’s a feeling that won’t go away and yes, it is slowly eating away at him.

* * *

      The only way to get rid of it is to fuck Lionel Messi, and that’s what Ronaldo’s going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! I'm currently weirdly obsessed with this pairing so i might start a full on story with these two, in where actual sex will ensue...


End file.
